roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Map Tactics
Grasslands Hill Camping This strategy involves building a base on top of the hill nearest to your spawn. This is commonly used by the french team. You have to build fast for this to work and make the base circular. Spawn Camping It's quite self explanatory you simply camp your spawn. Also usually used by the french team. Cavalry Charge Usually used by the Prussian team. It involves charging at the beginning of the game with Calvary * Lancers: Lancers are great for charging spawn camps and Calvary, to attack the camp charge next to it and then dismount to fight. * Hussars: Hussars are best used for charging uncompleted camps on hills. You should flank the camp and make as many passes as possible but try not to dismount and fight. * Dragoons excel at charging camps on this map. You should try to make one or two passes at the camp and then dismount to take the camp. Farmland "Barn Base" Build a base in the barn nearest to your spawn. You should build a lot of chevaux de frise and barriers at the door. Then build large chevaux de frise on the ramps up once your team is all up. You may want to make a ramp with stakes at the window for escape or flanking. Be aware that people may go on roof and try to jump in your window. This succeeds about 1/30 times but they will try a lot. Cannon Base Build a base (preferably dirt and sandbags and if possible stakes). In the area directly in front of cannon only put dirt pile. Make sure your team has a artilleryman before doing this. Cavalry Charge Lancers are best for this tactic but any Calvary will work. For this simply get a large part or your team to be cavlary and charge together. Hill Base Simply go to one of the mountains at the right/left and vice-versa of your spawn and build a base there. Riverside Encampment Use your spawn camp You should have a few artillery men for this. It's simple, wait there for them to attack and then counter attack. Artillery should first shoot enemy camp but when they attack wait for them to be at bridge and then shoot. Cavalry Charge This tactic involves getting a lot of your team to be Calvary and then charge. Use both bridges and don't get shot by cannons. Cannons will quickly kill your horses! Once at the enemy camp dismount and fight. They will be caught by surprise. Get on their sandbags before dismounting. One-man Gulag (Tent Camping) Its quite simple, just go to a tent, build a barricade (or a dirt pile) that's hard to destroy with a sword, bayonet, and a branch. Please don't do this. You can be kicked for round delay. We warned you. Plancenoit Church Camp This is a very common strategy and is usually used by the French. The team will rush the church and usually take the church tower and camp it. Sappers should be used to block the ladder. Be careful because there is a way up to the roof near the tower. Although they can't walk in they can shoot in. Best with lots of riflemen as they can snipe the best. House Camp This tactic involves camping the top floor of the 3 story house on the left side for Prussians and right side for french. It is horizontal from the church. block up the first and second floor and barricade the third floor as much as possible. The house if fortified correctly is very hard to invade. La Rothiere Church Camp Barricade the front door and second door and wait behind table. If they get in get to the back and barricade that. Then get in the small room and block the window and door and camp it. Used mostly by the russian team. House Camp Get in a house and block it off. Flanking Be a light infantryman or if you can't get it rifle or line infantry and go around the buildings at the edge of the town and shoot them from the back. Spawn camp Build a base at spawn "Hide behind a house and snipe" Hide behind a house and snipe Bridge of Arcole Spawn Camp Build a base at spawn that covers all sides. Fortifies as much as possible and snipe from there. Be careful because you may get over run. "Bush Sniping" Hide in the bushes and walk forward to snipe. Get behind the bush and to the left or right a bit to reload. If you don't see anyone don't stand there. Walk back and use third person (with sword equipped especially with muskets) until you see a gun poking through the bush and then go first person and snipe. Flanking Use the fallen tree and go around the enemy and kill them.It has a low chance of working if not supported,but works very well if the flankers are covered by friendly fire,usually by rifles. Line firing Using discord or with friends, create a line of all rifleman and get to the front of the bridge and fire at the enemy so moving targets also get hit. It is best to rush to the bridge so they don't build. Frozen Forest Ruin camp Camp one of the ruins, preferably the one to the side. Spawn camp Build a base at the spawn Cavalry Charge Most effective tactic. Get a lot of Calvary and charge at the enemy. Don't hit a tree. The Road to Smolensk Ruin Base. Use ruins as cover and advance when possible to next ruin, being careful to look out for the cannon stealers, they can destroy a base (and your team mates) with well-timed shots. Cavalry Charge Get as many Calvary as possible and charge. If the enemy is using the Ruin Base tactic dismount and fight, once Again, be careful for the cannon stealers, they can kill you easier with canister shots. To deal with the cannon stealer(s), attack them while they are moving to your cannon or kill them via their backs. Partisan Rush Get as many partisan as possible and charge at them with melee. It's either extremely effective or suicide. Melee Rush Get your team to rush them and use your melee weapons. Very similar to partisan rush and is either extremely effective or suicide. Pike Squad Get a few pikemen and either garrison a fort or charge with pike. Cannon-Stealing Why not hoist your enemy with their own petard? Be an artillery ranker, and rush to their cannon! SLAUGHTER THE ENEMY CANNONEERS FIRST! 'Then, use their cannon against them! If they camp in the buildings near spawn, blast them to kingdom come with canister. Sapper building? Use a roundshot. Cav harassing your team mates? Use a canister! They won't know what happened! Watch out for enemy cavalry and riflemen, they can botch your attempts. Note:'Expect them to ragequit AND/OR Swear, insult or hate you... and camp at the cannon to prevent the cannon theft... It's advised to have a artillery ranker buddy with you to speed up reloading. WATCH OUT AS THE ENEMY MAY DO THE SAME! Cannon stealing may be considered griefing, do at your own risk. The Battle of Frichermont Sapper Charge Choose sapper and rush into the building. Use the close quarters combat situations to your advantage, and cut down anyone in the buildings. Roof Boosting Note: this is extremely looked down upon Pick the Nassau side and pick sapper. go to the left side of the fort where part of the building sticks out. Build chevauxes next to the building and climb on top of the roof. Wooded Crest Flag Gang Have your team spam flags and use guerilla tactics and take cover behind trees. Advance and then charge. This will probably fail, but it may work in some cases. Foggy Marshland Foreshadowed guerilla Have yourself and a few other spilt up, hide in the bushes, in the swamp, or in the trees. Pick off dem infantries. Swamp Charge Garrison a few men and charge the opposing force. As mentioned above, guerilla soldiers will pick off on your troops. Category:Extra Category:Maps